The Little Poet
by turtledove237
Summary: She's a writer and a poet. She's a half american half Japanese exchange student from America. She's shy, young and sweet. She's one of the only people who can tell the twins apart and now, she's the newest member in the host club family. (OCx?)
1. Chapter 1

**"You can't stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes" -Winnie the Pooh**

People whispered about her while she walked down the hallways of the rich school. Her head hung low to the ground hiding any emotion that she may be feeling. She had a vibe on her that screamed 'leave me alone' even if that wasn't the case.

The girl was Emiko. She wore a blank tank top with a black button up sweater over it with only the bottom three buttons done, the sleeves hanging off the edge of her fingertips. On her legs she wore black jean short shorts with checkered tights underneath. Her feet were covered with short black boots zipped up a bit at the bottom and then open, the laces already been taken out. Long black hair going down to the small of her black was parted to the left, framing her pale body.

"Eto. . ." She read the class names finally finding 1-A. Hesitant, she knocked on the door. The teachers knew that only new students knocked on the door, so the female teacher inside shushed her class.

"Come in!"

Emiko gulped and quietly opened the door, slipping inside and then closing it again. Kids turned their attention to her and some of them sneered.

"Is she a commoner?" One whispered. Another nodded.

"She must be."

The teacher cleared her throat. She then turned to Emiko. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Emiko nodded. "Watashi no namae wa Emiko Koizumi. Please, call me Emiko." She whispered lightly. Some kids in the back strained to hear her.

"And you are the new foreign exchange student, right?" The teacher pried. She nodded again.

"Hai. I come from America, though I am half American and Half Japanese."

"Excellent. Why don't you take a seat next to Kaoru over there? Kaoru, raise your hand please."

A boy with salmon colored hair raised his hand with a smirk. Emiko was about to head over when the boy next to him sighed. "Hikaru, put your hand down."

The boy pouted.

"Neh Haruhi, you're no fun." He pouted, though he did put his hand down and a boy looking identical to him on the other side the person 'Haruhi' raised his hand instead. That made more sense, seeing as one of the only empty desks was beside him. Wordlessly, she walked over and sat down. As soon as she did, the teacher started her lesson. It was something that Emiko had already heard in America, so she instead took out a notebook and began to scratch down ideas for Poems that came to mind. The first was a haiku.

_I wish to be known_

_Like the vast dark blue abyss_

_Meeting with the sun_

She liked how that was worded. Depending on the eye of the beholder, she decided that 'vast dark blue abyss, could mean multiple things. For example, it could mean the ocean or it could mean the night sky.

Emiko sighed, staring at this poem and hoping another would come to mind. Poems tended to come and go for her, so she usually carried around a notebook at all times to write them down before she forgot.

A quick hand snatched the notebook off her desk before she could even take a full breath. One second, she was doodling and the next it was gone. She blinked in shock.

"Eh?"

Her head snapped to the right where Kaoru was carelessly flipping through it and reading it's contents. She leaned forward hoping to snatch it back without drawing attention but the boy was too quick, sliding it out of reach while continuing to flip through it.

"Sumi masen, but could I have that back?" She whispered. The boy turned to her and smirked.

"I would give it back, but I'm bored so. . ." He trailed off turning his eyes to scan the book again. A swift and silent kick was delivered from his right in package with a glare from Haruhi. He sighed and passed the notebook back.

"Not bad, not bad at all." His voice took on a careless tone, but secretly he was impressed. As she received the notebook, Emiko took a quick chance to study him so she would know how to tell him apart from his twin later on if she had to.

Kaoru had flecks of brown in his honey colored eyes. His nose was pointed a bit more than average and his cheekbones were much more defined than his twins, at least from what she remembered.

"A-arigato gozaimasu" She thanked him silently with a faint blush on her cheeks. Kaoru nodded in response and turned his attention on how to bother Tamaki later.

* * *

Emiko rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Once she made it to the hallway, she felt a bit safer. Being around people was not one of her fortes.

Her black notebook was held tightly to her chest as she rushed through the school and to the front door, hoping to find a quiet place to relax outside. That morning, she forgot her lunch which meant nothing to eat, not that she would have eaten it anyway.

After wondering around for a minute, she found a nice tree to sit under. That was good, because A new poem had just entered her mind. She quickly grabbed the pen she'd tucked behind her ear and began to scribble on a crisp blank page.

_I'm not afraid_

_of what's in front of me_

_rather the things I leave behind_

_like the glass I refuse to gaze at_

_the reflection I refuse to accept_

_the honest mirror I refuse to believe_

Right when she finished connecting the last line in the e, the notebook was once again snatched from her. She looked up shock to see the twins looming over her with evil grins.

"K-kaoru-san, could I please have that back?"

"But I didn't take it this time, Hikaru did."

Emiko squinted studying the boy holding her notebook carefully. Brown flecks, pointed nose, cheekbones. . .

Then she looked at the boy next to him. This twin had green flecks in his eyes, a smaller nose and longer eyelashes than his counterpart, meaning he was the real Hikaru.

She turned back to the twin holding her book. "K-kaoru-san, Onegai?"

He looked at her shocked. How could she tell that he was Kaoru, even after telling her he was Hikaru? Even if they weren't wearing hats, she wasn't looking at their hair at all, just their faces. Perhaps she could tell when people lied.

"Aww, you're no fun, how'd you know it was me though? Was it because we did the same thing earlier?"

She mumbled something quietly which he didn't catch. Both him and Hikaru cupped their ears to tease her and hear better.

**"Sorry, what'd you say?"**

"You guys look different, b-besides the hair that is."

They looked at each other confused and shocked, then smiled. Emiko could have sworn that for a second, it was a warm kind smile, but it quickly changed to a smirk.

"Looks like we found another one Kaoru."

"Indeed we have Hikaru"

"And you know what that means~"

"We have to introduce her to everyone!"

They didn't leave any room to protest. They each took one of her arms, looped it with theirs, grabbed her bag and took off running back into the school. Emiko was too shocked to speak out or even scream. She just watched the world zoom past her as the twins dragged her to an unknown destination. The speed was dizzying. She had to squeeze her eyes shut as to not pass out.

A door slammed open, then Emiko found herself standing upright with the twins arms still locked around hers. It took a minute for the world to stop spinning. When it did, Haruhi walked in the room and almost dropped the coffee she had just made.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Why did you drag the new student here!" She yelled. A few lunch guests would be arriving in a few minutes which is what they were preparing for.

Tamaki was next into the room. As if a trigger, the sight of a girl instantly turned on his princely charm.

"Well well well, who is this beautiful young princess?"

"D-don't say that. . ." Emiko whispered quietly. She was sure nobody heard her, but the twins did and shared a confused glance as they shared almost everything else.

Haruhi sighed, placed down the coffee and rushed over to Emiko.

"I'm sorry about them, their just a bunch of idiots." She glared at them. "Anyway, I'm Haruhi and that ones Kaoru and the others Hikaru. Don't listen to anything they tell you, they'll try to trick you into believing one of them is the other.

"But Haruhi, she already knows how to tell!"

"What? She does?"

"H-hai, I do. If I could, may I ask you a question?"

Haruhi was a bit confused. "Umm, sure?"

"Why do you wear the boys uniform? Did you not like the girls? Well, I didn't really like it either but why the boys-" Earlier in class from a far away distance, Emiko had though Haruhi was a boy, but after taking a closer look, she could see that she was, in fact a girl.

"Why would he wear the girls uniform!" Tamaki exclaimed running over, trying to keep up the facade. This confused Emiko even more than she already was.

"He? But Haruhi is a girl, isn't she?"

The room froze, breaths hitched, and their wasn't a sound to be made. Emiko glanced at each of the four students around her, waiting for one of them to make a move.

It was the twins first, of course, and they doubled over in laughter, releasing her shoulders to use the other as support. Haruhi smiled lightly at her while Tamaki started running around screaming nonsense about his 'dear daughter's secret'

"Observant isn't she?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, we've definitely got another interesting one on our hands." Hikaru agreed. Emiko gulped and turned swiftly, bowing an apologize to Haruhi.

"I-I'm sorry Haruhi-san! It was clearly a touchy subject and I shouldn't have asked such a rude question. Please forgive me."

Haruhi blinked once. . .twice. . .then laughed.

"Ah geez, no need to get so freaked out. It's alright, so long as you don't tell anyone."

"HARUHI!" Takami sprang out of his corner and came running towards her in slow motion with background music and everything.

"eto. . ." Emiko watched the scene before her figuring that she couldn't possibly become more confused then she was now and that she had never been more confused. Unknown to her, the twins had wrapped their arms around her shoulders again.

"Wait for it-" Hikaru whispered in excitement.

"HARUHI! DADDY IS SO GLAD THAT YOU AREN'T UPSET ABOUT YOUR SECRET GETTING OUT! NOW YOU CAN BE A PRETTY GIRL AGAIN!" He jumped to hug her which she quickly sidestepped causing him to crash head first into a wall.

"There it is!" Kaoru burst out laughing along with his twin. Tamaki curled up in a ball on the ground creating a depressing mood and also growing mushrooms.

"I-is he okay?" Emiko gaped. Haruhi shrugged.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just wait a minute."

Three more guys walked out from the back room. One was tall with spiky black hair carrying a smaller blond boy on his shoulders who was somehow eating cake at the same time. Then there was another boy with black hair kept neatly with glasses holding a clipboard. He looked up at Emiko monotone.

"You're the new foreign exchange student Emiko Koizumi, correct?"

"Yup. And she's also our new toy!" The twins answered. Emiko shrunk back a bit timid and a bit scared, but mostly shy. The blond boy got off the other guys shoulder and ran over to her.

"Hi Emi-chan! I'm Haninozuka but you should call me Honey-Sempai. Oh! And this is Usa-chan!" He pulled out a pink bunny from behind his back with a grin. Emiko smiled at him.

"And that's Mori and Kyoya! Would you like to eat some cake with me sometime?"

"I- I umm" Emiko was becoming flustered by all the people around her. Luckily, Haruhi came to the rescue.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but the lunch guests should be coming soon so-"

"R-right! I'll just go then. Bye!" Emiko began to sprint towards the doors. She was almost there when the doors burst open to reveal a bunch of girls chatting excitedly. They were also the girls who made fun of her and called her a 'commoner' because she refused to wear the uniform.

In an attempt not to be seen, Emiko turned and dove behind a couch on her left. It worked too since the girls had no idea she was there. She let out a breath surveying the area.

"Yosh." The black haired girl had found the perfect escape route. With the girls distracted by Tamaki and the rest, she would easily be able to sneak out the door. Her first foot moved forward, then the second and the third and-

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

She gulped.

"W-well I figured that you guys were busy with the girls here so I was just going to head out to-"

'No need! It'll only be twenty minutes." Hikaru started.

"So you can just sit here and wait!" Kaoru pushed her down into a chair against the far wall of the room.

"B-but why?"

**"Because we aren't done playing with you yet."**

A blush crept up her face while the twins laughed and waved as they walked away, heading over to their table where three girls were waiting for them. Both turned to wink at her one last time before disappearing.

* * *

Emiko sighed. She had been sitting there for fifteen minutes already just doodling and reading her previous poems. As of late she couldn't find any inspiration.

Then it hit her, like a sudden wave at the beach. And when she found inspiration, nobody could keep her from it. She quickly got off the ground and rushed over to where Tamaki-sempai was with four other girls.

"S-sumi masen." Five pairs of eyes turned to her. She cleared her throat. If she wasn't convincing enough, there was no way they would let her write about them.

"Yes?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's just that the mood over here is so wonderful between you and these beautiful girls that I've been filled with inspiration. Would it be okay if I wrote a quick poem about you?"

Tamaki jumped up from his seat clapping excitedly. "Of course it is! Now now, what do you want us to do."

"J-just continue on the way you were before please." She sat down cross legged on the floor with her journal open. Tamaki was gleaming as he continued is prince act on the four girls.

A minute later, Emiko finished. She got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Thank you, I think I got just what I was looking for."

One of the girls smiled and stopped Emiko as she turned to leave. "Could you read it to us?"

"I-I guess." A few people from other tables had also turned to hear what the 'commoner' had written.

_Eyes shining brighter then the stars in the sky_

_A musical voice singing sweet and high_

_A laugh of your own that lightens the room_

_A positive, happy and romantic mood_

_With beautiful girls sitting left and right_

_For those of us who enjoy the sight_

_Being here is a blessing you see_

_It's not everyday that you get to be_

_The person sitting next to such gorgeous girls_

_A privilege that should be bragged to the world_

All four girls coed, squealed and rushed over to hug Emiko. She could hear there snivels as they hugged her tight.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Omigosh! You're like the cute little sister I've always wanted!"

"Was that really inspired by us?"

"Could you write something else for us later?"

"Alright ladies, the club is closed for now. We hope to see you after school!" Kyoya called. The girls side and pouted as they left the room, promising they would come back later. The girls Emiko had written the poem for waved goodbye to her as they left.

Once the doors closed, Tamaki sprang over to Emiko and hugged her tight.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL! DADDY IS SO PROUD OF HIS TALENTED DAUGHTER"

"D-daddy?" The poet questioned.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and pulled her back towards them, hugging her from behind.

**"Back off, she's our toy! Don't hog her for yourself!"**

Tamaki tried to reach out for Emiko again which the twins skillfully dodged.

This turned into a game. One twin would hold her and rush past Tamaki and then pass her to the other like a football. Needless to say, she was dizzy.

"Mommy! They're taking my precious daughter away!" The blond sobbed.

"Mommy?" Emiko asked again. Kaoru who was currently carrying her smirked.

"That would be Kyoya. Tamaki thinks he's everyone's father and such which left Kyoya the mother. Tomo prefers his daughters more though. Off you go!"

She squeaked as she was thrown into the air and caught a second later by Hikaru who was laughing.

"We should make this a permanent game!" He called to his twin.

"Yeah, what should we call it?"

They answered in unison with Emiko once again being thrown through the air.

**"The keep Emiko away from Tamaki game!"**

Emiko squeezed her eyes shut waiting for death only to be caught by a strong pair of arms that did not belong to either of the twins. She looked up to find a blurry Mori.

"A-arigato Mori-sempai" He grunted in response placing her down on the ground. At first, her legs were wobbly and her knees threatened to buckle, but Haruhi was immediately by her side to steady her.

"Idiots don't do that!" She hissed. Tamaki had finally caught up to them somehow thinking he had to take every step they did, and now ran towards Emiko sobbing.

"EMIKO-CHAN! DADDY IS SO SORRY! HE PROMISES TO NEVER LET THOSE PERVERTS TOUCH YOU AGAIN!" He leaped forward to hug the girl but Haruhi pulled her out of the way and then sat her down on the couch like nothing had just happened.

"T-thanks Haruhi-san." The black haired girl swung her legs on the couch then laid back so she could lie down. Everything was spinning still and it had also given her a pounding headache.

"You guys can't just throw someone around like that!" Haruhi snapped at the twins again.

**"But why not?"**

"She's so light and easy to throw~" Kaoru started

"And her reactions are the best!" Hikaru finished. Haruhi rolled her eyes turning back to Emiko who had closed her eyes and placed a steady hand on her head.

"Emiko, are you alright? Do you think you can make it to class?"

"I-I" Emiko wasn't sure. She knew that she had to learn everything but what was the point if she was in too much pain to focus? It would probably do more pain than good to go, but saying no meant having one of the hosts escort her to the nurse.

"Why don't you just rest here for a while. We'll come back after school and wake you up before the girls get here, okay?"

"O-okay." Emiko smiled with relief, finally letting her body rest.

* * *

Emiko's body stirred. She felt groggy, waking up from her nap without opening her eyes. Her eyelids still felt too heavy to lift, so she snuggled deeper into the couch trying to claim sleep again.

In the background, she could hear people muttering about something. Although she couldn't interpret their words, she understood the tone of their voices.

One of them was a light yet firm scolding voice, yelling at two other voices that tried to defend themselves yet also sounded amused. Their was another threat which stopped all three voices from talking.

Rapidly, footsteps approached her spot on the couch. She silently willed that they weren't heading towards her but they were. The sound got louder and louder until it stopped and she could hear two people breathing almost in sync.

"**Emi! Wake up!"**

More footsteps marched over.

"You idiots." It hissed. "I meant to apologize when she woke up!"

**"Then we'll wake her up!"**

"Wait, don't!"

She felt a hand tug on her arm and pull her into an upright position yet she still did not have much strength. When she tried to open her eyes, a blinding light filled her vision forcing her to snap them shut again.

**"Emiko~**" Two voices chanted. She mumbled something unintelligent and tried to flop back down again, but the hands on her shoulders wouldn't let her.

"Don't go back to sleep!"

"You've been sleeping for hours already!"

"Guys, leave her alone! It's your fault she's like this in the first place."

Still dazed, Emiko opened her eyes making out the blurry shapes of three people. Two that looked identical next to her, one having honey eyes with brown flecks in them and the other green. The person in front of her was shorter with girlish features dressed in the guys uniform.

"H-Haruhi-san?" The sleepy girl mumbled. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, it's me."

**"Don't forget us!"**

"Gomennasai Hikaru, Kaoru."

Haruhi snorted. "Funny, that's what they should be saying to you."

Both twins rolled their eyes. "We're sorry for throwing you around like a rag doll."

"And?" Haruhi stressed.

"And what?"

"You won't do it again will you?" They looked at her like she had two heads.

"Of course we will!"

Emiko gulped. What an. . .eventful first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I don't know what I was thinking, dipped my toes and now I'm sinking" -He is We**

Emiko wasn't sure she had found herself in this situation. One second she was sitting on the couch still getting herself together and the next she was sitting between two girls on the couch while watching Tamaki flirt with all of them.

"Emiko-chan, could you write us another poem please?" One girl asked.

"Yeah! And could you have Tamaki read it?" Another begged. Tamaki grabbed the girls chin and turned her to face him.

"I would be honored to read anything for you princess."

She squealed in delight then looked expectantly back at Emiko who had already taken out her journal and started to write silently.

They watched with interest as Emiko wrote. On parts where she didn't know what to day, she would bite lip for a second or so and then her face would light up with delight as she scribbled down the next line.

A few minutes later, she was done.

"Here you go Tamaki-Sempai." The journal was passed over to Tamaki who looked incredibly proud to the point of tears.

"Alright ladies, this one's for you." He winked.

Beautiful Rose

_You are my rose_

_A sight to behold_

_Reeking of danger and beauty_

_While your thorns keep away_

_My thoughts can not stray_

_From the sight of which I'm not worthy_

_Once I get past_

_Those thorns of defense_

_I can see who you really are_

_A beautiful rose_

_Tainted blood red_

_With all of lifes battle scars_

_Oh beautiful rose_

_I wish you to know_

_The person that I can see_

_Let your wings take flight_

_A beautiful sight_

_Meant for me and only me_

The girls swooned with red faces and practically passed out onto the floor giggling to themselves.

"Ten minutes!" Kyoya yelled. That woke the girls up right away. They dashed back over to Emiko again begging for one more poem before they left.

"Umm, okay. . ." She dragged out the 'ay' waiting for the girl's name.

"Just call me Oneesan!"

"Us too!" The other girls squealed. Emiko blushed looking down with her hands folded behind her back.

"O-okay Oneesans. Just a moment please."

They complied sitting back down with Tamaki while Emiko wrote. Just as before, she passed Tamaki the journal once it was done. He cleared his throat to read.

_"Here young maiden_

_Come and sit_

_I'm looking for a prize_

_The perfect image_

_A wondrous view_

_And you have caught my eye_

_Beautiful girl_

_Like a little doll_

_I don't mean to pry_

_But how did you become so beautiful?_

_Please, stay by my side"_

"Of course we will!" They yelled in unison. Tamaki thanked them for coming into his life and wished to see them again tomorrow. Once they were gone, he jumped up hugging Emiko again.

"EMIKO-CHAN! OTOUSAN IS SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"I-it was easy. Th-they just like b-being called beautiful."

Kyoya suddenly appeared next to her with a smirk on his face. "Yes, the customers really did seem to like you."

Emiko scratched the back of her head. "I-I guess so."

"Emi-Chan! Are you coming back tomorrow?" Honey asked. Said girl bit her lip. She whispered something quietly.

"What was that?"

"I-I said I wasn't planning on it." One second Tamaki was next to her, and then he was growing mushrooms in his corner of rejection.

"B-but," Honey had tears in his eyes. Emiko bent down next to him and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I really do have to go home right away tomorrow. I have to unpack." Then, she made her way over to the door.

"Sayonara." She slipped out the door which clicked behind her.

The twins suddenly got a devious look on their faces. Haruhi gulped. "What are you guys planning."

**"Nothing~"**

* * *

Emiko sighed with relief when class was over. She got up out of her seat catching Haruhi's gaze. A small grin played on the poets lips as she waved, Haruhi waving back. She then moved out the door to head home.

Her apartment complex wasn't too far away. It was about two miles or so, not that she minded. Her route lead her past a small park full of playful innocent kids. This time when she walked past, a ball was rolled towards her. She moved to pick it up when some kids yelled at her.

"No! You can't pick it up, you have to kick it back!"

"Don't touch it or the game is over!"

"Kick the ball back please!"

So she did just that. She looked at the good who'd looked at her first and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and returned the gesture so she took the ball and booted it towards him for the perfect pass. The child smiled and waved goodbye to her as the game went on. That put Emiko in a better mood than before while continuing home.

A few minutes later she turned into a little market store to grab some food for dinner. Since it was only for one, she grabbed a small can of soup, paid, and then went straight home.

The whole time though, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Why she shopping in the commoners market?"

"Where is this place anyway?"

"Oh no! She went inside! What if we lose sight of her!"

"Guys! If you aren't quiet she'll find us! If you're going to drag me along into stalking her, at least stalk her correctly!" Haruhi whisper yelled in anger at both their idiocy and use of the word 'commoner.'

"Yeah, but Haruhi," Kaoru started.

"You want to know where she lives too, don't you?"

**"And that makes you just as bad as us!"**

"I-I do not! I'm sure she'd tell us when she's ready." Yet Haruhi had a slight blush on her cheeks because it was true that she wanted to know where Emiko lived as well.

"Look! There's Emi-chan!" Honey pointed it. Indeed, the pale girl had walked out of the corner store carrying a small bag and started down the street again.

**"Let's go!"**

They followed her down another few blocks until she stopped at an apartment complex. She opened the doors slipping inside and headed towards the elevator.

"After her!" Tamaki cried. The host club slipped into the building as well.

"Man! I can't believe it broke!" Emiko cried out. On the elevator door there was a sign saying it was out of order, and it was the only elevator in the building. She sighed, pulling her backpack higher up on her shoulder opting to climb the stairs. It wouldn't be so bad, she lived on the third floor after all.

**"We have to climb stairs just to get to the house itself?!"**

"It's not that uncommon guys." Haruhi mumbled. Tamaki all but ran up the stairs until Haruhi grabbed his shirt collar pulling him back.

"Baka! You don't want her to see you, do you?"

"No. . ." Tamaki curled into a ball sobbing and growing mushrooms. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. How did he get dragged into this again?

"Alright, let's go!" Hikaru declared. The group began to climb the stairs after her. They could still hear her footsteps so they knew she was still climbing as well.

Her footsteps stopped meaning that she had found her floor. Haruhi noted it was the third. At the head of the group, the twins were peeking their heads around the corner.

They watched as Emiko slipped a key into one of the door knobs. The door opened with a click. Emiko smiled lightly, entered the apartment, and closed the doors.

**"Found it~"**

* * *

"What a long day. At least it's the weekend which means. . ." Emiko groaned seeing the piles of unpacked boxes everywhere. Her room was hardly unpacked at all, the kitchen had a few pots and spoons and thing, the living room at least had a couch and working Tv, the bathroom was set while the guest room didn't even have blankets on the mattress.

"Yosh! I better get to work!" Emiko rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed a small pocket knife from one of her sweater pockets, cutting the tape off the first box. As she lifted the cardboard flaps open, there was a knock on her door.

"That's strange." She murmured, then called out "One moment!"

Hushed whispers could be heard from the other side of the door. She swung it open to reveal six boys and a girl all dressed in the Ouran uniform in the doorway. Haruhi was yelling at the twins who knocked on her door, Tamaki had been sulking against the door falling in the apartment when she opened it, Hunny-Sempai was on Mori-Sempai's shoulders talking about the cake he wanted to eat with Emiko and Kyoya was writing stuff down in his notebook.

"Uh. . ." They all stopped what they were doing to look at her. Haruhi scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "These idiots were curious as to where you live so-"

"Oh Haruhi~" Hikaru sang

"Admit that you wanted to know too!" Kaoru added. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment but continued nonetheless.

"And decided it would be a good idea to follow you home."

Emiko swallowed blushing. "I-I see. W-would you like to c-come in then?"

"Yeah! We get to see Emi-Chan's house!" Honey cheered. Emiko stepped out of the way to let her guests come in. Tamaki was the last one getting having to get off the floor after the twins had purposely used him as a doormat before entering.

They were surprised to see all the boxes everywhere and lack of decoration. Her home had only the basics in it like, and nothing too expensive.

"Gomenasai, I haven't had the chance to unpack yet. I was just about to when you came to visit. If you could sit and wait for a minute I'll-"

"Nonsense!" Tamaki declared. "We'll help you unpack, right guys?"

"RIGHT!" Everyone but Mori and Kyoya cheered. The twins instantly ran to one of the boxes and tried to open it.

**"Hey! Why won't it open!"**

Emiko was silent for a second before she began to laugh. The host club hadn't heard her laugh like this yet and all had the same thought.

'Adorable'

She covered her mouth with a too long sleeve while the other held her stomach. After a minute or so she composed herself to smile at them.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I never expected you guys to help! Anyway, I used a special tape on the box so I have to cut that with my pocket knife." She pulled the knife out of her pocket again and began to cut it. The twins pouted, wanting to know why they couldn't use the knife. She giggled but didn't answer them. She didn't want to hurt hurt their feelings by saying she didn't exactly trust them with her knife, especially since it was given to her by her mother and father.

"Hey, Emiko?"

Hmm?"

"Did you have that pocket knife with you in school all day?" Haruhi asked. Emiko blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I always bring a knife with me everywhere I go. You know, just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Umm. . . I don't know. Like, perverts or something. It was one of mama's rules. 'Never go anywhere without a knife."

Kyoya snorted. "Surprising that you haven't used it on Tamaki yet."

"HEY!" Said blonde yelled. Haruhi rolled her eyes ignoring them.

"Have you ever used the knife on someone before?"

"Oh, yeah!" She nodded. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. At first, she was puzzled but then realized what they were thinking.

"No no no! Never too hurt them! I used it to help this guy cut his shirt off a fence he got it stuck on. H-honest!"

They sighed in relief. Tamaki began looking through the first box Emiko had opened and suddenly froze, holding a picture in his hand. His eyes sparkled with a light blush on his face and a huge grin.

"**What's that boss?"** The twins asked. They rushed over to look over Tamaki's shoulder.

"Aww!"

"It's a little Emi!"

Emiko's face grew bright red in embarrassment. She knew exactly what picture they were looking at. The rest of the club members rushed over to see the picture and began gushing over it.

"So, when was this taken?" Kyoya asked. Though his face showed no emotion, he couldn't help but look back at the picture a few times.

"T-that was from seven years ago. Mama took it for me."

In the picture, Emiko was definitely smaller. Her hair was tied into two high pigtails with long bangs framing her face and a black baseball cap with a skull on it, bejewled in several places. She wore a black tee-shirt with a small leather jacket over it pushed up above her elbows. On her legs she wore black shorts similar to the ones she wore now with a black studded belt, ripped tights under it, and similar black boots to what she wore expect the were laced up. She had one hand on her hip that had black bracelets on it matching the other wrist and was posing for the camera with a smile.

"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL IS ADORABLE!" Tamaki yelled. He rushed forward to give Emiko a hug, but the twins pulled her out of the way before he could.

"Well," Kyoya pipped in. "Let's get back to work. These boxes aren't going to unpack themselves"

"BUT YOU AREN'T EVEN HELPING!"

* * *

The last of the boxes in the living room, kitchen and guest room were all unpacked. All the teens were lying around the living room exhausted, except Kyoya. Kyoya took up a one person old brown recliner that despite the look was actually quite comfortable typing away on his laptop. On the couch, Emiko sat on one armrest, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Mori sat on cushions and Honey sat on the floor on top of a pillow while leaning against the couch.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

Footsteps were heard rushing down the little hall and then Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in the middle of the living room with grins on their faces. In their hands they held a guitar case. Emiko's eyes widened and her face paled. "W-where did you get that?"

**"Your room!"**

"You idiots!" Tamaki sprang from his seat. "You can't just go in a maiden's room without her permission!"

They rolled their eyes and ignored him, opening the case. Kaoru lifted the guitar out to examine. It was an acoustic guitar that had several stickers on it. The wood looked slightly expensive and the strings new, recently replaced.

"So, do you play?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya was the one to answer.

"She does. She won her middle school talent show playing an original song. She was even offered a record deal but declined."

"Why would you decline?!" Kaoru questioned shocked. All eyes were on Emiko.

"Music is more of a hobby. I-I want to be an author or professional journalist, not a m-musician. I only learned how to play so I c-could put a melody to my poems, but I can play a few songs."

"Will you play for us?" Honey asked. Emiko shook her head. "Not right now."

Honey's face fell.

"B-but only because I'm going to make dinner! So, are you guys staying or..."

**"Of course!"** The twins exclaimed.

"If it's not too much trouble." Kyoya added, fixing his glasses.

"I want to!" Honey grinned. Mori agreed, since Honey did.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "Daddy would love to!"

Haruhi sighed. "I suppose since my dad won't be home for a while it's okay. . . Do you need to run to the store to grab stuff?"

Emiko nodded. "Since there's so many of us I do."

"Do you want me to come?"

Emiko's eyes scanned the people in the room. She gulped. "Maybe it's better you stay, since, you know." She nudged her head towards the group. Haruhi caught on immediately. "Right. Still though, you might need some help."

Hikaru and Kaoru rose their hands. **"We want to go to the commoners market!"**

Emiko bit her lip. It was probably better that they go with her so they couldn't do any more snooping or damage to the appartment.

"A-alright. Let's go."

* * *

The twins looked fascinated at the store. They had only been once with Haruhi and even then did not see the entire store.

"Okay. J-Just follow me." She stuttered.

**"Right!"**

"Do you have anything in specific you want?" Emiko asked. They smirked.

"We don't really mind." Hikaru leaned closer to her face.

"As long as it's made by you." Kaoru finished. She could feel their breath on her neck, making her blush a deep red.

"I-I see. Th-this way please." She started walking off without looking at them. They chuckled, following after her.

She grabbed a few things off the shelfs, refusing to let them see what she grabbed and then brought it to check out.

The woman at the counter smiled. She was a nice old lady and had already grown acquainted with Emiko over the few days the girl had been there.

"Hello Emiko. I thought you bought dinner earlier. And who are these handsome men?"

Emiko's cheeks were tinted a bit pinker than usual. The twins each wrapped an arm around her, Hikaru around her shoulder and Kaoru around her waist.

**"We're her friends."**

"Y-yes." Emiko agreed. "Th-there staying over for dinner along with a f-few other friends. I'm c-cooking."

"Well then I hope you have a good time! The total is $20.37" Emiko grabbed few bills to pay with but they were snactched out of her hand by Hikaru. Kaoru handed the Cashier a credit card. She giggled and scanned it in.

"G-guys! I can pay m-myself you know."

**"We know."**

They grabbed the bagged groceries off the counter, waved goodbye to the cashier and dragged Emiko out of the store who protested, wanting to pay them back.

Kaoru chuckled. "Emiko, relax."

"That's right. We're rich, we don't need the money." Hikaru laughed. Emiko bit her lip looking down.

"I know that, but I offered to cook for you and your my guests. I should be paying."

"Whatever, we're already back anyway." Kaoru grinned, opening the door. Inside, everyone was watching random infomercials on the tv. Haruhi was trying to get back the remote from Honey who was on Mori's shoulders so she couldn't reach. Honey wasn't even watching the tv, just enjoying a game of keep away with Haruhi. Thank god for that.

Emiko blushed bright red when she saw what was on at the moment. It as a victoria secrets bra commercial.

"What are you watching!" She shrieked, running to the tv and turning it off manually. Tamaki was red in the face.

"W-what kind of perverts forces princesses into that kind of stuff!"

The twins looked at him expressionless.

**"You do."**

He ran to a corner, sulking.

Emiko took a deep breath to relax. "Guys, I'll be right back. Just put the groceries on the kitchen counter."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, walking into the kitchen and putting the groceries on the counter like they were told. They returned to the living room at the same time as Emiko who was holding a dvd.

"While I cook dinner, you guys can watch this instead." She rushed over to the dvd player, shoving the movie in.

"What movie is it Emi-chan?"

"You'll see." She selected Japanese sub titles and hit play.

The title 'School of Rock' Appeared on the screen.

"It's an american classic."

After denying Haruhi's request to help with dinner, Emiko began to cook. She placed a pot of boiling water on the stove then set out to put tinfoil on a pan. She opened to cans emptying their contents into a small bowl which she put into microwave.

Her kitchen table was only large enough for four people, and there were eight of them. That would be a problem. She'd have to fix that. First, Emiko grabbed a fold out table and two fold out chairs from a closet which came with the apartment and set those up. Then she took the spinning desk chairs from each bedroom and wheeled those out as well, creating eight spots. Perfect.

Dinner was ready half an hour later. She placed all the pots and bowls on the table with different spoons and such so her friends could get them and put them on their plates.

"DINNER!" She yelled. She heard complaining from the living room, an angry voice, and then footsteps racing inside. First was Honey and Mori, then the twins who had raced Tamaki, Tamaki behind them and finally Haruhi and Kyoya. She offered them each a place at the table, the twins claiming the spinning chairs before anyone else could.

"How come you haven't served out the food yet?" Honey asked. Emiko blushed, giggling a bit.

"W-well, I set this up as a f-family style dinner. It's self serve, so you can pass the food bowls around the table and we'll each take some. I made a cheaper version of chicken parmesan that my family calls pizza chicken, pasta and green beans. Also, I have forks instead of chopsticks, though I guess you're used to that. Is this all right?"

"It's fine." Haruhi reassured her. She smiled.

"Well then, dig in!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter that is also not grammar checked, I just wanted to finish it as soon as possible. It's also a filler chapter jut for some cute fluffy moments. The real plot should start soon ;)**

* * *

"That was great Emi-Chan! What do you have for dessert?" Honey asked cutely. Tamaki frowned at him.

"It's not polite to ask a lady what else she had unless she brings it to the table."

Emiko grinned. "Don't worry. I have something in mind, but we have to outside to get it. You didn't see it, but the back of this building as a back yard. That's where we'll go. It'll be a little longer though, are you sure it's alright to stay?"

"**It's fine."**

"Yeah. My dad just sent me a message saying he won't get back until tomorrow anyway." Haruhi answered and the rest of the club was quick to agree.

"Alright. I'm gonna grab the stuff off the counter and then we can head outside."

As Emiko went into the kitchen, the twins snuck into her room, stole something, and came back out without anyone noticing what happened.

Emiko came out of the kitchen grinning and waved a hand over her shoulder signalling that everyone should follow her. they walked down the long flights of stairs and out another door in the lobby that the host club hadn't noticed when they walked in.

It was spacious, about twice the size of a normal yard with little toys and games scattered around it. Against the right wall there was a playground. Against the back, the group could see several pits with clean lawn chairs surrounding them.

Emiko walked over to one of them and plopped the bag down next to the small ditch, offering seats to her friends. They sat hesitant and confused.

Tamaki spoke up with a loud and clear voice. "What kind of commoners ceremony is this? I've never heard of one like this before."

Haruhi glared at him from her seat, but he didn't seem to notice. Emiko only laughed, emptying the contents of her bag.

She had graham crackers, chocolate bars, marshmallows, napkins, coal, a lighter and several long wooden sticks. Thoughts raced across everyones mind trying to put the pieces together like they were playing a game of blue's clues. What did the items have in common?

"It's for a camp fire. Step back please." The group obliged, watching as the darked haired girl placed the coal in the pit that already had some logs in it, then lit them up with her lighter. Soon, a nice sized fire was formed inside, illuminating the dark area.

**"Sugoi!" **

Honey was sparkling with excitement. "That's so cool! What are the snacks for Emi-chan?"

"We're gonna have s'mores! Have you ever had them before?"

Kyoya entered something into his laptop which he had brought outside with him. "Like this, no."

As Emiko explained to the group how to make a s'more, they couldn't help but notice how different she was acting compared to the day before or even earlier. She seemed constantly shy around them and anybody else, blushing at everything and stuttering. Now though, she seemed so innocent and full of life, acting bubbly placing marshmallows on sticks and passing them out.

"Alright, so it takes a few minutes when you cook them. Be careful not to set them on- AH!"

Everyone screamed as Tamaki waved his burning marshmallow around in a panic, trying to get rid of the fire.

"Help! It's on fire! I don't know what to do! Haruhi! You've got to help Daddy!"

"Keep that death trap away from me!" She screamed as she jumped behind her lawn chair.

Emiko quickly snatched the stick from him, blew out the fire and chucked the burned matter into the woods.

"As I was saying, you can't bring it to close to the flames or it will catch on fire. You should rotate it a bit and take it off the stick when its a light golden brown. Watch."

Emiko held out her stick over the fire, keeping the marshmallow just out of the fires reach as if teasing it. She would constantly rotating it making sure to not just cook one side.

"My turn!" Honey yelled. He held out his Marshmallow on a stick, giving it his full concentration as it cooked. Soon, everyone was cooking theirs as well, Haruhi keeping a close eye on Tamaki's to make sure it didn't catch fire again.

Emiko's Marshmallow was the first to finish cooking. She pulled it away from the fire and patiently waited for everyone to finish cooking theirs, even cooking an extra in the process. Eventually, Haruhi snatched Tamaki's away from him and ended up cooking both of theirs.

"Alright guys! Nice work. Now, I'll pass out the crackers and chocolate. I already put some pieces of chocolate on the cracker, so just wait a moment." She passed out the crackers and chocolate, having to give Honey three before he stopped eating them.

"Okay. Next is pulling the marshmallow off the stick and getting it on the crackers, so you have to slide it off carefully like this."

Emiko gently slid the marshmallow until it was at the end or her stick, opting to wait before finishing the s'more."

"Like this?" Hikaru yanked the Marshmallow, causing it to explode and fall to the ground in a mushy white goop."

"Idiot." Tamaki scoffed.

**"Takes one to know one."**

Emiko sweat dropped. "Here, try again. Just be more careful this time, alright?"

Hikaru quickly agreed, snatching away the extra marshmallow and trying again. It did take a while, but soon everyone had gotten the marshmallow safely on the cracker. Some of them found it easy like Kyoya, Haruhi and Kaoru, but the others still had trouble.

"Finally, put the last cracker on top and dig in!" Emiko's smile never left her face when she slapped on the last cracker, smooshed the sandwich together and took a bite. A bit of Marshmallow got on her chin and fingers. She laughed while wiping her face with the napkin and taking another bite.

"Isn't this a bit messy?" Kyoya asked, staring down the desert and trying to find a proper way to eat it. Emiko nodded.

"Yes, but that's part of the fun!"

"Okay Emi-chan! I'll try it then!" The host club watched Honey smile and take a huge bite out of the treat. He chewed it, contemplating the tase in his mouth and swallowed. Seven sets of eyes watched him expectantly.

Then, his eyes began to light up with pure joy as he took another bite and then another and another until it was gone.

"Emi-Chan! This is delicious! Can I make another one?"

"Of course!" She grabbed another marshmallow on a stick for him, handing it to him as he grinned and sat back down to cook it. The others all began to eat theirs, each having similar reactions.

"Emi, where did you learn this recipe?" Kaoru asked. They were all making their second s'mores except Honey who was on his third.

"It's an extremely common desert in America actually. Most Americans know it. It's commonly made on a night like this in a backyard or on a camping trip."

"You mean like staying at a villa?" Tamaki questioned. Emiko shook her head.

"No. I mean like staying in a tent out in the woods or near your house or something."

The twins seemed disgusted by the idea.

**"Why would anyone ever do that?!"**

"Hmm. I suppose it's to become closer with nature or something. Would you agree Haruhi?"

"Sure." The girl shrugged. "But I've never been before."

"Really?! We should go sometime!"

"I want to If we get more s'mores!" Honey cheered. Most everyone agreed but Kyoya who didn't like the idea of no technology or luxuries in the wilderness.

"Hmm. It says here that you also take part in some kind of 'Campfire song?" Kyoya asked, reading off a wikipedia page on camping.

"Yeah." Emiko agreed. "That's when everyone gathers around the fire like we are and one or more people sing."

"I see. Could you show us one of these sing alongs?"

Emiko went from happy to embarrassed. "O-oh! I don't kn-know about that. I mean, theres no music and-"

**"There's this~"** The twins smirked, pulling out her guitar from behind her chair. Emiko was shocked.

"But, wh-what did you, when-"

"We thought we could get you to sing now-" Hikaru smirked

"Because you said you couldn't earlier." Kaoru added, also wearing a smirk. They then grabbed the Guitar out and shoved it on her lap. She looked at them in embarrassment and shock.

"I-I coulnd't-"

"Please Emi-chan." Honey begged. She bit her lip, trying to resist the puppy dog beg he was giving her but eventually gave in.

"F-fine. I'll play an American song. I-I mean, only if it's alright."

**"It's not a problem"**

"O-okay. This is called 'Keep holding on."

Emiko was given their full attention as she began to strum the first few notes.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

Her eyes closed as she continued to play, now pouring her heart into the song.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

Emiko then got up, walking around the campfire and twirling a bit, adding bounce to her steps as though she were dancing. No longer was she they shy little poet but a confident artist.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through~_

On the last note, there was only silence, but soon the group burst into cheer for their new friend. Emiko blushed crimson red and bowed.

"Emi-chan, your voice is so pretty!"

"I didn't know you could sing like that, it was beautiful." Haruhi complimented.

"MUSUME IS SO TALENTED!"

"Amazing."

"Th-thank you."

Kyoya checked his watch and tisked. "Well, it looks about time for us to go. I've already called the drivers, so they should be here soon."

"Alright. Haruhi, how are you getting home?"

"Oh! Daddy can give you a ride if you-" Haruhi turned to Honey and Mori.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, would you mind giving me a ride? It's a bit late so. . ."

"No problem! It'll be fun!" Honey grinned. The twins laughed at a dejected Tamaki who had slunk into a dark corner of the yard to grow mushrooms.

* * *

"Bye guys! Emi waved as Haruhi, Honey and Mori got into a limo. They waved back to her until the door closed and they were out of sight.

All who was left was the twins, which didn't last long at all as their Limo pulled up into the space.

"I g-guess I'll see you guys monday!" Emiko said with a slight stutter, a blush and a smile.

"You sure will!"

"At the host club of course."

**"See you later~"** Without any warning, they each leaned in and kissed one of her cheeks. Her face flushed at the sudden soft warmth.

As quick as they had done it, they pulled away. Smirking one last time, they got into their limo and drove off.

Emiko's hands rushed up to her cheeks, holding them like they would fall off at any moment.

_What just happened? **  
**_

* * *

_**If you like the story, please review! (Even if its just a 'nice story' or 'I like it')**_


End file.
